


Merry Christmas Peter ?Rogers-Stark?

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, College Student Harley, College Student Peter, Dating, Gen, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Marriage Proposal, Peter Is Alone, Peter Parker Cries, Peter is 22, Sad Fluff, everyone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter is alone on Christmas Eve, will he be alone on Christmas Day?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Merry Christmas Peter ?Rogers-Stark?

Peter did NOT want to get up. Even if it was Christmas Eve. He wasn’t in the mood. Peter had come back home from college for the holidays. 

Even the beginning of the week had started off horrible. First Harley had to work till Christmas Eve then today he had called and said he had to work on Christmas too and couldn’t come even for Christmas Day. Peter had asked if he wanted him to come back home and Harley had said no, if not a bit harshly. And that had gotten to Peter, he had been upset and angry. Of course it had ended in a fight and tears on Peter’s part. Harley hadn’t even apologized. 

And that had happened yesterday morning, Christmas Eve eve. 

Peter sighed and hoped coffee might help with the emotions. He trudged downstairs to see Tony slumped over the kitchen counter groaning. “You ok?” Peter questioned as he grabbed a cup. Not of coffee. There was no coffee. Could this day get any worse. It was only 8am. 

He sighed as he started the coffee when his Dad finally answered him. “I drank too much at the company party last night. Hangover. I’m going back to bed.” 

And with that Peter was alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Did you get?”

“Yup, almost got caught, but I act drunk and no one questions it.”

“I wonder why?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coffee was gone and he was on his second episode of Law & Order when Sam came out of the elevator. “Hey Pete, how are you?”

“Good man, how are you? Where’s Uncle Bucky?”

“Sick,” the man said. “I’m just here for coffee and I don’t feel so well either.”

Peter frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry.” _Today sucks._ Sam hummed with tired eyes and headed back down stairs to his husband. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ah, thank you. I love you,” Bucky said as he took Sam’s cup of coffee. “Is he staying busy?” Sam nodded. “Good.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And with that Peter was alone. 

After the episode, Peter decided to go see why Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha hadn’t come up yet only to knock on the door and get no response. “Hey JARVIS where are Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha?”

“They are on a mission Mister Peter,” the smooth British AI said. 

“Great,” Mumbled Peter as he headed upstairs. “Is anyone up, alive and here?”

“Mister Steven is in the kitchen, returned from a run. Mister Bruce and Mister Thor are up and in their penthouse.”

“Take me to Bruce and Thor please,” Peter said with a smile. He loved Uncle Thor and rarely saw him anymore. And he wanted to tell Uncle Bruce all about the science and lab class he was taking at the university. 

Thor opened the door before college student could knock. “Hi Peter, my you have gotten big,” he ruffled the young man’s hair. 

Peter thought the god’s tone sounded rushed as he spoke. “Is Uncle Bruce here?” he tried looking around the god but Thor blocked his view. He gave him a questioning look. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes,” Thor rushed. “We’re just in the...middle...of...something,” Thor coughed and blushed. 

Peter blushed. “Oh uh sorry.” He said a quick goodbye and hurried off, taking the stairs instead of the eveloar in a hurry to get away from the...situation. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thor coughed and shut the door just in time for Bruce to throw a shoe at him.”You’re the God of Thunder and that’s the best you could come up with,” Bruce scoffed as Thor smiled a rare shy smile. “You ready?” The blond haired man perked up and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_His Papa was his last shot at not being alone on Christmas Eve._

Peter frowned as he headed back upstairs, only to see the living room and kitchen empty but hearing a shower going. 

_Alone on Christmas Eve. Great._

Peter cleared his throat as emotion threatened to peek through as he grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend of 6 years. 

_Hey,_   
_Sorry about yesterday_   
_Love you_

He looked up as he heard steps. “Hey Pops,” he said with a smile. 

“Peter!” Steve smiled and gave his boy a big hug. Peter snuggled into the hug.

“How are you?/How was your run?”

Both laughed as they spoke all at once. “College is going well, I lived through finals,” both of them laughed. “How was your run?”

“Good, I’m feeling my age,” Steve joked. “I only did 15 miles.” Peter acted like he was dying.

Peter did NOT work out. Yuck. He only worked out when Harley forced him too. 

“How is Harley? I heard he had to work tomorrow,” Steve asked as he got pan out. 

“What are you making? Wait, how do you know Harley was working?” 

“Oh, uh, I’m making eggs, I haven’t eaten yet. Do you want any?” Steve hid his blush in the fridge. 

“Sure,” Peter shook his head at the weirdness of his older father. 

As he was on his third egg (and Steve was on his seventh), his phone pinged. 

_Sorry about yesterday too_   
_Love you more_

_How are you_

The second text sounded like an afterthought as Peter read the text. He wasn’t not having a good day. At least Harley said he was sorry. 

_Text you later 😘_ Harley said before Peter could reply to the first set of texts _._

_😘_ Peter sent the emoji then dropped his phone. 

“Everything ok?” Steve questioned as he loaded everything into the dishwasher. 

“Yup.” Peter lied then gave a deep sigh. “Harley and I had a fight yesterday and he’s working so he can’t come here. I tried going back but he said no.” Peter could never lie to his Pops for long. 

“Your father and I fight and everything eventually works itself out,” Steve tried to comfort Peter. “It’ll be fine, I have to go,” he gave Peter a kiss on the top of his head. 

Peter looked up. “Where are you going? Can I come, I have nothing better to do,” he said sheepishly. He hated being so clingy. 

Steve gave him a sad look. “Sorry pal, Christmas shopping,” he offered in explanation. 

Peter raised his eyebrows. “You haven’t finished Christmas shopping? You? The man who finished shopping in November, is shopping on Christmas Eve. Wow, your age must really be getting to you,” he smirked as Steve snapped his brown leather jacket at him. “See ya later. I’m kind of tired, I guess I’ll go take a nap.” 

Steve smiled. “Ok. Bye.” 

And with that Peter was alone. 

He headed upstairs and crawled in his twin sized bed. Sleep taking him quickly. 

_“Peter,” soft kisses went all over Peter’s face. “Peter, babe, wake up,” the kisses intensified._

_Harley?_

_That wasn’t right._

Peter squinted against the light and saw Harley’s face an inch from his. “Harley? What?”

“Hi babe,” Harley said as he gave Peter a soft kiss on the lips. 

Peter was more than happy to return the kiss...if Harley wasn’t working. “I thought you were working?”

Harley smiled. “I lied.” He got off of Peter and stood up. 

Peter sat up in bed and stared at his boyfriend. “What? Why?” That was not something Peter wanted to hear.

Harley rolled his blue eyes and grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him out of bed. “You ask to many questions. I’m taking you to dinner and that’s all you need to know. Ooh la la.” 

Peter couldn’t help but blush as he looked down. He had only slept in boxers.

Harley shook his head. “Get dressed in something nice and come downstairs in 5 minutes.”

Peter glared at Harley and crossed his arms over his chest. “You _lie_ and expect me to just _listen_ to you.”

Harley sighed and reached out to grab Peter’s hands. “I’m sorry. I’m just so happy to be here. Please get dressed,” he offered an apologetic smile.

Peter shot his boyfriend another glare before going to go get dressed. His room was always was stocked with clothes in his size and a fully stocked bathroom.

20 minutes later and freshly showered, Peter headed downstairs. Harley had known that Peter took a while to get ready and was watching TV, patient as every. 

However at this moment, Peter didn’t care how patient he was. “Now what?” he huffed.

“Dinner,” Harley said as he came up to him with a soft smile. 

Peter sighed for the upteenth time. Harley had taken him to Rooftop 93 which was a nice restaurant and had even ordered a bottle of Chateau âu La France. 

Harley felt horrible for his boyfriend. “Are you ok?”

Wrong question. 

Peter threw down his napkin. “Am I ok? Here, let me see,” he counted off on his fingers. “My boyfriend had to work so I had to go to my parents alone on Christmas Eve eve. Wait, turns out he lied. Then my Dad got drunk and I haven’t him all day. I have no clue where Pop is. Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha are on a mission. Uncle Bucky is sick with Uncle Sam taking care of him. And last but certainly not least, I interrupted Uncle Thor and Uncle Bruce having sex. I was alone on Christmas Eve!!!” Peter didn’t realize that he was yelling until he stopped. Tears threatened as he stood up so fast that he knocked over his chair on his way to the restroom. He ran in and locked himself in a stall, not caring that he sat down on the open toilet in his dress pants as he let the tears fall. 

Harley blushed as he paid, texted Tony then headed to the restrooms. He found Peter’s dress shoes under the stall and softly knocked. “Peter?”

“Go away.”

The chocked quiet sob made Harley feel worse. “Babe,” he sighed. “I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Will you come out please?”

After a couple tense moments, Peter came out and went to the sink without looking at Harley. He splashed cold water on his face and patted dry with paper towels. He turned to face Harley, “Now what?”

“Can I take you somewhere?” Harley asked softly. 

“Where?” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “I really don’t want to go anywhere alone with you right now.”

Harley nodded, understanding that Peter wasn’t happy right now and needed space. “Midtown.”

“Our high school? Why?”

“I’ll explain when we get there.”

Peter huffed and tried to walk past Harley. “No. No more explaining and lying. I’m done.”

Harley grabbed Peter’s bicep to stop. “Please, I promise,” he tried. 

“What do you promise?” Peter watched Harley’s face. 

“I promise it will all make sense soon.”

Soon enough the two college students stood in front of the Christmas decorated high school. “Now what?" questioned Peter. 

Harley smiled at his boyfriend and looked back at the school. “Now!” he called. In a second the school switched from Christmas decorations to white little fairy lights.

Peter gasped and looked at Harley. “What?”

“Again with the questions,” Harley smiled and headed towards the front doors. Peter had no just to follow him. 

They stood at the doors. “Open it,” Harley smiled. 

Peter opened the door to find Aunt Natasha just inside. “Aunt Tasha!” he ran up to her and gave her a big hug. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission?” he asked with a smile. 

Aunt Natasha didn’t say anything, she just handed him any white plain envelope.

Peter turned to give Harley a confused look when Uncle Clint dropped from the vents right in front of him. “Uncle Clint!” Peter jumped but then gave his uncle a hug, clapping him on the back. 

“Hey Pete,” Clint said with a smile. 

“I thought you guys were on a mission?” 

Harley shook his head and grabbed Peter to drag him along. “Always questions.”

More little white fairy light lit the way to the science lab. It looked closed and dark to Peter but then he saw a small yellow light bulb on the inside. He looked at Harley before going in. 

Peter saw Uncle Bruce writing on the green chalkboard, a formula equation. Uncle Thor was sitting next to the light bulb watching his husband with a fond smile. 

“Uncle Bruce? Uncle Thor?”

Both turned to smile at him. “Peter!” 

Thor’s booming voice sounded especially loud in the silent lab and Peter couldn’t help but flinch a little from the noise and the bone crushing hug his uncle gave him. 

Bruce came up to give Peter his own softer hug. “Hey Peter.”

Peter smiled. “Hey guys. What are you going here?”

Bruce nodded towards the board. “The teacher needed a little help for tomorrow.”

“Everyone is on Christmas break,” Peter said. 

Bruce blushed then shrugged. “I was bored.”

“Better,” Peter laughed then gave his Uncle another hug. 

He gave Bruce a confused look when Thor handed him a plain white envelope. “I already have one.” he held it up.

“It goes along with that one Peter,” Bruce explained. 

Peter nodded and took it. He looked back at Harley. Only Harley wasn’t there. “Where--?”

“Follow the magical lights nephew,” Thor said. 

“Fairy lights,” Bruce shook his head fondly. 

“Fairies are magical,” Thor said as Peter laughed and headed back into the hallway, leaving his earthly uncle to explain fairy lights to his uncle from space.

The fairy lights lead to the auditorium when Peter finally figured out what was going on. 

_Harley was going to ask him to marry him._

With giddy happiness, Peter opened the big doors only to see it pitch black. 

_What?_

The fairy lights hadn’t gone anywhere else. 

Peter was about to leave when the auditorium lit up. 

The auditorium lit up all in the little white fairy light with a spotlight on the left side stage. Peter’s heart fell when he saw two people instead of one. 

Then the light glistened off of a metal arm.

“Uncle Bucky!” Peter jogged down and ran to give Uncle Bucky a hug. The super soldier returned the hug so much that Peter felt his own feet leave the ground for a bit. “Uncle Sam,” he gave him a hug. “I thought you were sick and Sam was taking care of you?”

“I am, sorry about that kiddo,” Bucky smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m not a kid anymore Uncle Bucky,” Peter grinned but he made his uncles laugh when he took a dramatic step back. Sam handed him another plain white envelope. “Is Harley going to ask me to marry him?” he asked giddily. 

Bucky gave him a look just as the right side stage lit up. This time there were three people. 

“Dad!Pops! Harley!” Peter ran but stopped when Steve and Tony looked solemn. “Is everything ok?” 

“Your father and I had a fight about you,” Steve started, but was interrupted by Harley. 

Harley’s phone was ringing. “Work,” he said and walked off to answer it. 

“You had a fight?” Peter asked softly. 

Tony nodded. “I thought I was to influenced by my father and wouldn’t make a good father.”

“I disagreed,” Steve said with a smile. 

“Your father and I had a fight about Harley,” Tony said.

“About whether or not he was a good fit for you,” Steve said. “I think you mean the world to him.”

Peter’s heart broke when his Dad didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say. Harley wasn’t even here, he had _left_. 

After a couple of heavy moments, Steve gulped so hard everyone heard it. “Why don’t we go get a drink?”

Peter didn’t know what to do but nod and follow his parents out of the high school, the fairy lights not lit anymore, and across the street to the 24/7 Mac’ers. 

_The diner where Peter and Harley had their first date._

Peter gasped. The diner looked turn on on the outside but on the inside there was only little white fairy lights that lit up everything. Most of the tables and chairs were gone and at the center was Harley. 

Steve and Tony went in and stood to the side with the rest of the Avengers as Peter just stared at Harley. 

Harley smiled. “Open your envelopes now,” he spoke softly.

With trembling hands, Peter opened the cards. 

From Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint

_WILL_

From Uncle Bruce And Uncle Thor

_YOU_

From Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky

_MARRY_

Peter wanted to cry as Steve and Tony stood in front of him.

“Your father and I had a fight about Harley,” Tony said.

Steve had tears in his eyes as he choked out the words. “About whether or not he was a good fit for you. I think you mean the world to him.”

Tony cleared his throat. “I agree.”

Peter put his hand over his mouth to stifle his sobs as his Dads stepped aside to show Harley with the last card. 

_ME?_

Harley smiled through his own tears as he knelt down and Peter walked over to him. He took Peter’s hands in his own. “Will you marry me?”

Peter just let tears stream as Harley let go of one of his hands and reached to pull a small, soft red velvet box from his pocket. Harley opened the box to show a golden band wedding ring with the name Harley engraved on it in cursive. 

“I want people to see the ring and know who you belong with. Not to, because I could never own you or control you. I want to be with you, by your side and love you for the rest of your life. Will you marry me Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark and make me the happiest man forever and ever?”

Peter choked on a sob. “Yes, oh my god yes.” He pulled Harley to his feet and into the most trust and love filled kiss he could muster. 

The two broke apart when the cheering and clapping of Peter’s family became too loud. Peter turned just in time to give Tony one of the biggest hugs. “Thank you Dad and everyone,”he smiled at each person in turn. 

The old clock in the corner began to chime. “Why look at the time everyone, it is Christmas!” Thor bellowed with a smile. 

Everyone cheered and clapped some more. 

Harley went over to Peter and pulled him into another kiss. “Merry Christmas babe,” he whispered. 

“Merry Christmas,” Peter smiled into the kiss and just let the feeling of being loved and the feeling of Christmas joy surround him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you cry? (evil laugh)


End file.
